


A Step-Dad's Dilemma

by Mono_D_Duo, Willy_Wanker



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Content approved by SCAR, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intercrural Sex, Legal Guardian Dean McCoppin, M/M, Nudity, Omorashi, Pedophilia, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Underage Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: Dean loved Annie, but now she's gone, but now he loved Hogarth. He finds himself torn between wanting to be the parent the kid needs and the lover he wants so badly to be. He's wanted part of Hogarth since the kid first knocked on his door, all the way to his mother's death and well beyond it. Now, with his first love gone forever, will he leap at the chance to make his step-son his own?
Relationships: Hogarth Hughes/Dean McCoppin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sin Corps





	A Step-Dad's Dilemma

Dean ran his hand over his brow as he walked through the threshold of his house. It had been an exhausting day, physically and emotionally. He was ready to plop down onto his bed, sink in the mattress and let sleep take him away forever so he could forget about the attorneys, the will and the costs that came with a funeral that he didn’t know existed until recently. But now wasn’t the time for that, he had other responsibilities.

He went up the creaking stairs and stood outside Hogarth’s door for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted so many things, they were in reach at long last, but he knew he couldn’t right now. Now he needed to be responsible, he needed to be the adult, the only adult left in Hogarth’s life.

“Hey kid, can I come in?” He asked, tapping on the door. He got no response. “If you say nothing, I’m just gonna assume that’s a yes.” He said, not wanting to sound forceful. “Alright then.” He sighed, turning the doorknob and walking through the doorway.

There the kid was and it broke Dean’s heart. He was curled up on his bed, stock-still bar the rising and falling of his chest, the moonlight pouring in through the open window and casting him in a morbid silhouette.

Shivering, he shut the window and peered over his shoulder to look at him. He was staring blankly into space, his eyes puffy and red, melancholic tracks traced down his face and there was a visible wet-spot on his covers. He sat himself down on the other side of the bed and toed his shoes off.

“You wanna…talk about it?” He asked, floundering through his words, knowing that what he said then was less than subtle and far too blunt. When he got no response he plopped his hands in his lap and hunched over. He was so lost at what to do that he may as well have been cast away on a float of wood in the middle of a foggy ocean with only a light breeze to guide him.

He lay back on the bed, his head resting on the other pillow. “I miss her too.” He said, breaking the silence. “It’s okay to miss her, you know, it’s okay to…to…feel these things.” He had no clue what to say to him, he wasn’t his mother, he was his step-father, now he was a single parent. “When you wanna talk, about anything, I’m gonna be here, Hogarth, I am.”

The bed creaked and his step-son turned to face him. He didn’t look at him, he was still staring at nothing, instead he just scooted right up to Dean’s side and buried his face in his shoulder.  
There was a sob, a small, tiny light sob that made the man’s heart crack. He turned and wrapped his arms around the boy, Hogarth’s face buried deep into his scent. He in turn buried his nose into his step-son’s hair, breathing in his boyish smell, the innocence, the sadness, the mourning.

He knew that feeling these things for Hogarth, for any little boy really, was wrong. He knew he ought not to but he did anyway. The very first time they’d met, when Hogarth woke him in the diner Annie had worked at, he did his best to help the kid hide his new “pet” but didn't think a whole lot about him beyond the fact that he was cute and pretty and fond of animals. He didn’t expect to have any meaningful interaction with him after that point but then the boy turned up on his doorstep, a giant monster of metal waiting outside and chomping on his scrap.

The moments before he knew about the giant were some of the most treasured in his life. He looked back on them frequently, whenever he needed something to fuel his one-handed endeavours. Even now, despite everything, he couldn’t help but look back on those moments and all of the moments he shared with Hogarth that led him to feel these things about the kid.

~ Several Months Previous ~  


“So, Hogarth, you’re a pretty smart kid, right?” Dean had asked as he poured the jittery child a second cup of espresso. “Since you got moved up and all.”

“Not really.” He said, taking the second cup eagerly. “I just pay attention.” He sipped it, a surge running visibly through his small body, his foot tapping the ground constantly.

“Hey, I think you should give yourself more credit than that.” Dean said, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. Hogarth took it, restless. “Not everyone can do something like that.”

“I…I guess.” Hogarth said, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not really a big deal.”

“You know what I think?” He said, resting his elbows on his knees, shooting the kid a small grin.

“What?” Hogarth asked, scooting closer, his eyes wide and brimming with excitement.

“All those other kids, they’re just jealous.”

Hogarth snickered, brushing the notion aside.

“What, I’m serious.” Dean said with a chuckle, sitting back again. “You’re smart, you’re kind, handsome, mature. They just don’t like that you have what they ain’t got.”

Hogarth blushed and looked away, unfamiliar with how to accept such a compliment, he only knew that the twinging in his chest was something he wanted to feel again. “You…you think so?” He asked, brushing his hair behind his ear and looking back to Dean, who was looking at him with a kind smile.

“Course I do.” He nudged the boy’s shoulder and placed a hand on his back, the old couch creaking beneath the shifting weight. “You’re a special guy, Hoge.” He winked, settling his hand in the middle of his back.

“Thanks.” The boy said, looking small, but he was smiling, that could only be a good thing.  
After a moment of silence a question popped into Dean’s mind.

“So, uh, any clue what made that noise earlier? It was pretty damn loud.” If he had to guess, it was probably a junk-slide, a pile getting too high and collapsing. The boy suddenly got very flustered and looked away, guilt evident on his face.

“Hey, hey, I won’t get mad, junk’s always falling over around here, I just wanna make sure you didn’t get hurt or nothing.” He said, placing an arm around Hogarth’s shoulders and pulling him a bit closer. 

“I just wanna know.” He shrugged, trying to make himself sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Y-yeah.” Hogarth stuttered, wringing his hands as he turned to face Dean. “I was mad so I threw something at a pile and it fell over. Sorry.”

“It’s cool, it’s cool.” He answered resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. “Nothing hit you, right, you didn’t fall and scrape yourself? You should tell me if you did.”

"I’m fine, really!” Hogarth insisted, but Dean could tell by his expression that he was hiding something, he just couldn’t tell what. The kid was animated enough, maybe he wasn’t actually hurt.

“You sure?” Dean said slyly, pulling his arm tight around the boy’s shoulders. “Not even…” He brought up his free hand, his index moving around and pointing all over Hogarth’s body.  
“…here!” He asked, jabbing his finger into Hogarth’s side and pulling it back.

“Stop!” Hogarth said through a pang of giggles, trying to struggle away but finding that the man’s hold over his shoulders was too powerful.

“What about here?” Dean said, running his finger across the boy’s flat stomach. The giggles escalated into full guffaws of laughter. Apparently he’d hit a very ticklish spot of the boy and bore down on it again, this time with his entire hand.

“No, no! Stop it, Dean!” Hogarth begged but it was hard to take him seriously as he had a fit of laughter, tears brimming his eyes. “I’m gonna pee!” he exclaimed, fingers digging into the old cushion.

He would, wouldn’t he? Coffee went through you faster than a bullet. Before Dean could relinquish his touch it was too late, Hogarth's flood gates were swung open. Fresh warm piss spread soaking his pants even partially up his shirt. 

Hogarth just sat there paralyzed with embarrassment, the yellow liquid soaking into the couch. "I… ah, I'm sorry," he said on the verge of tears. His face contorted into a grimace wracked with guilt and humiliation. 

Dean stood up and offered a caring hand, "Hey, hey, don’t worry, it happens," he said in an understanding tone, waving a hand and helping the boy up, "C’mon, let's get you out of those clothes before you get a rash." 

Hogarth nodded, sniffing tears back and cringing at the disgustingly warm sensation of his jeans clinging to his thighs. He fisted a brimming tear away before he thought the man would see and brought his hands to his zipper. His trembling fingers were slow to get the button undone but Dean was quick to lend a hand, much to his humiliation.

“Thanks…” He muttered, his voice cracked and quiet.

He felt Dean's thumbs hook into his waistband and tug his jeans and briefs down off his hips. His face flushed scarlet. He looked away, keeping his hands on the man’s shoulders for balance as his sneakers and socks were pulled off. His soiled clothes were pulled off soon after and he was standing there, half-naked with his hands cupping over the last dignity he had left.

“This kinda got wet too, kid…” Dean trailed, rubbing the back of his head as he tugged on the hem of Hogarth’s jacket. While he wasn’t opposed to stripping the kid completely, he knew that making him too uncomfortable would lead him down a tricky road, so he had to at least act like he didn’t want it when he really, really did.

“Oh, right.” Hogarth complied, his heart beating a mile a minute as he was stripped the rest of the way, his jacket and tee both pulled off of him, leaving him as bare as the day he was born in front of quite possibly the coolest person he knew.

After Dean took in a good eyeful of the bare boy’s slim figure, he walked back through his kitchen and into his laundry room. He haphazardly tossed Hogarth’s clothes and some cheap off-brand detergent into the washer and set it to a quick wash. Dean then proceeded to rummage through his 'clean' clothes, finding an old shirt he used to work on cars with, causing him to briefly reminisce about his old college days when he had originally worn the shirt. 

He smiled at the memories, before remembering he had a naked boy in his living room.

Dean walked back into his cramped living room to see the stark naked young boy still standing in the same spot much like a deer in headlights. He felt a stiffening in his loose pants when he caught a glance of the boy’s bare rear.

He bit his lip, taking a moment to compose himself and adjust his member. The kid had a cute ass, his cheeks plump and pert and creamy white. He pushed those thoughts aside for a moment and focused on the task at hand; getting Hogarth clean. He placed a hand squarely in the middle of the boy’s back and guided him into his kitchenette.

“C’mon, we just gotta make sure you’re clean, you know. No point in taking off the messed stuff and then leaving ya with the...stuff still on.” He said, trying to make Hogarth feel as undegraded as possible.

The naked boy simply nodded in response, letting himself be led.

“So, Hogarth, just hop onto this for me, ‘kay?” Dean asked, pulling one of his chairs out in front of the kitchen sink as he let the tap run for a minute to warm up. He got his cleanest available rag and soaped it up before rinsing and wringing it.

“Now, tell me about the kinds of movies you watch.” He said as he ran the wet cloth up the inside of Hogarth’s left leg, not slowing down as he went inside the thigh and brushed against his small hairless balls, acting as if it were no big deal. “I just saw this one, Battle of the World, or something,” He said, trying to keep the conversation going. “Anyway, it’s about these space invaders coming down and attacking and, well…” He rattled his brain, trying to remember what else the picture was about but he remembered that he fell asleep about halfway through.

“I saw that, it’s called War of the Worlds!” Hogarth exclaimed, not noticing his small member stirring at unfamiliar contact. “It’s so good!” He said as he was turned on the spot and his crevice was washed with the cloth before Dean did the same to the insides of his thighs, brushing along his taint and nudging the back of his balls.

“Yeah, that was it. Aren’t you a bit young for a show like that?” He asked, turning the boy again, glad to have raised him from his embarrassed slump and gotten him talking again.

“What, not a chance.” Hogarth blustered, crossing his arms indignantly, the feeling of humiliation he’d felt only a few minutes ago seeming to slip away as Dean talked to him with his silky voice. Hogarth's boyhood started to rise as Dean's cloth gilded gently around his base.

"Looks like your soldier is standing at attention," He casually mentioned, "Happens to everyone," he reassured.

Hogarth wasn't flustered about his erection but rather the cause of it.  
His eyes travelled over Dean’s shoulder and bore holes into his calendar, which featured a pantheon very good looking, half-naked fireman. He did this in an attempt to distract himself further from the degrading cleaning he was getting. 

Dean looked over to see what Hogarth was staring at and smirked, when suddenly another loud noise from his junk yard beckoned Dean outside. He rushed through the nearest exit wielding his bat, only to look up at the Iron Giant, completely gobsmacked. 

Hogarth had run out with him, naked except for the cleaning rag being held over his boyhood. Even that hadn’t been enough to distract from the Iron Giant.

Then the day dream shifted to another fond memory of him breaking through the treeline with Hogarth at the lake. The boy wanted an audience for his rad moves. Who was he to deny him?

They were walking through the forest, Dean’s van parked on the outer edge. Under his arm Dean was carrying his deck chair and a newspaper. Hogarth was wearing only blue swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. The Giant was stomping nearby, hidden by the tall trees, though Dean was still wary of it.

“Gotta pee!” Hogarth announced, his hands grabbing his groin. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and set his deck chair down, keeping an eye on the boy as he darted a few yards away around a tree. He stepped forward and craned his neck, letting his shades fall down the bridge of his nose, Without being too obvious, he was able to spot Hogarth just as he tucked his tee under his chin and pushed his trunks down to his knees.

His member stiffened in his pants the second he saw those plump twin cheeks pop into view. They jiggled as Hogarth moved from side to side, probably trying to write his name with his pee. He must’ve needed to go quite a bit as he was standing there for almost a full minute, his trunks having succumbed to gravity and fallen to his ankles.

Dean adjusted his erection, having thought about the boy’s bare naked body almost non-stop since he wet himself. He stroked himself to the thoughts of it, remembering how it felt to run a wet cloth up those slender legs and over that small cock and between those velvety cheeks. The fact that Hogarth had gotten hard was just gravy.

After he’d finished nature’s call, Hogarth turned around, giving Dean a full look of his boyhood as he shook it, the shaft stiffening slightly before going down again. He watched as Hogarth pulled his trunks back up, pulled at the crotch to get them into a comfortable position, and let his tee fall again. 

When he ran back to where Dean was, the man picked up the deck chair and acted as if he hadn’t just peeped and his cock was straining in his tight jeans.

They continued on until they reached the lake, the boy running for the bank and pulling his tee off. The man unfolded his deck chair and feigned reading the newspaper, when in reality his gaze through his cool shades never left the boy's cute figure.

The boy, eager to impress, called out as he climbed a large rock formation, "Hey, Dean? Watch this!" He shouted, running up a peaked rock that rose over the lake.

“Aight, we’re watchin’, we’re watchin’.” Dean said, plopping into his folded chair while keeping his eyes glued to the half-naked boy.

“This one’s for professionals only!” Hogarth declared, running to the edge of the rock and jumping off, curling his thin body into a ball with a yell of “Banzai!”. He impacted the surface of the brisk lake and caused a sizable splash. The autumn leaves that sparsely coated the surface of the lake rose and fell with the boy’s splash. Hogarth broke through the water tension, his lungs heaved for air. His teeth immediately started to rapidly chatter as a violent shiver ran down his spine, "C-come O-on in. T-the W-waters g-g-great!" he waved Dean and the Giant on while treading water.

“No thanks.” Dean chuckled, happy to watch over the top of his newspaper.

“Y-you w-w-weenie!” He shouted at Dean before looking at the Giant. “C-come on it, it’s really, really refreshing!” He said while shivering. The Giant seemed uninterested, turning away and trumping into the forest again.

Oh how wrong he’d been.

Dean felt his heart sink when earth quaking footfalls made everything around them tremble. He coiled into his newspaper, knowing what was about to happen before it even happened and with no time to stop it, he accepted his fate. 

The Giant bombed into the lake, sending a tidal wave rushing towards the treeline. He looked away, wondering how his life had come to this as he washed onto the road, a ways away.

Sopping wet, he stomped back to the lake, his newspaper having crumbled to pieces. He spotted Hogarth making his way down a tall pine tree, his sodden trunks dropping down his hips with every jump and shimmy. He smirked at the sight, standing at the base with his arms crossed.

“You okay there, monkey-boy?” He asked with a chuckle, adjusting his crotch when Hogarth’s trunks sagged down his thighs, flashing his pair of soft, plump peaches to the world. In his panic he tried to yank them back up, but as he did he let go of his purchase.  
The thin branch he’d been standing on snapped under his full weight. Hogarth’s arms lashed out to try to grab something to hold onto but his fingers only glided through the leaves.

Dean went wide-eyed, darting forward to catch Hogarth safely in his arms. He’d made it just in the nick of time to snatch him from the air. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d held in the past two seconds. As he did, he realised that Hogarth was completely naked in his arms, his small member and balls tucked between his legs as the trembling boy clutched to his jacket.

He looked up, and sure enough, there were Hogarth’s trunks, snagged on a branch halfway up the thick trunk. Dean whistled.

“You wanna risk gettin’ ‘em back?” He asked with a smirk, quirking an eyebrow.

Hogarth shook his head fervently, still shivering in his arms.

“You good?” He asked, setting the nude boy on his feet. Hogarth hugged himself, apparently unfazed that he was bare to the elements and, most importantly, to Dean.

As Hogarth got his footing Dean managed to get another treasured glimpse at his shrunken boyhood, "Man that water must be cold," he commented as a heat began to pool in his groin, "Maybe I'll take a dip too, already wet," he said spitting out his waterlogged toothpick. 

"Really!?" The boy exclaimed, seemingly getting over his fall in a heartbeat. How could he not? He was excited not really having any friends to do this with in the past. 

Dean watched as Hogarth's cute butt jiggled as he ran back into the lake.

He stripped off his bowling shirt up and turtleneck and, with effort, pulled off his water-logged jeans and boxers and put them down next to where his chair had been, before quickly wading into the waist deep water to calm his throbbing erection.

Hogarth gawked at Dean's defined, slightly hairy chest, for an underappreciated artist he was pretty fit. His lingering stare was interrupted by a sudden splash to the face. The Giant had since taken a seat on the shoreline.

Hogarth splashed back but was getting overwhelmed in the water battle. In response he dove under water. Little air bubbles escaped his lips as he looked down and saw the Giant's ass print at the bottom of the lake, he couldn't help but giggle. He swam underwater and gripped Dean's ankles in an attempt to pull him under but failed, needing air he breached the surface right next to Dean. Their bodies were so close yet so far.

With that he snapped awake from his daydream.

“That was a nice stunt.” Dean smirked, approaching Hogarth with an ominous look in his eye. The boy cackled as he tried to swim away but was caught in the artist’s deft arms.

“No!” He laughed as Dean dunked them both underwater before re-emerging an instant later.

Then they stilled, Hogarth turning to face Dean while still in his arms. He put his hands on the man’s shoulders for balance and suddenly realised the position he was in. Another part of his body noticed first though and was letting Dean know by poking him in the abs.

The man looked down and smirked. “Excited?” He asked as his hands roamed up the boy’s thighs, cupping his cheeks to keep him steady.

Hogarth averted his gaze, his face going beet red.

“I-” But they were interrupted when the Giant raised both of them from the water with his mighty hand, placing them on the banks again. Then they just lay there for a while, basking in the sun as they and their clothes dried.

Back in the present, Dean held Hogarth even closer and rubbed circles into his back. The incident at the lake was the true igniting spark that made him feel more than he should’ve about Hogarth. The time at his place before he knew about the Giant was nice, he got to see the kid naked for Christ’s sake, but that only served as eye candy to him. It was what happened at the lake that made him catch feelings.

It wasn’t until about a month after the Giant destroyed itself that he began to act on these feelings. Annie was working a late shift so he volunteered to babysit Hogarth, who complained about the nomenclature but was more than happy to have Dean over for the night.

“You boys behave while I’m gone, okay.” Annie said as she draped her jacket over her shoulders. “No funny business, house better be still standing when I get back.”

“We’ll try, Annie.” Dean said as he walked the woman to the door. As she walked out he gave her a wink, which made her giggle into her hand. She gave him a small wave and a kind smile in return. He closed the door on her and turned to go back into the living room.

While he knew he had already caught feelings for Hogarth, these ones for Annie were much newer and even more unexpected. 

He always looked at women and men through the same lens, though when it came to...younger preferences, he had no interest in the girls. 

He thought about abandoning his idea to make a move on Hogarth that night, but when the boy walked up to him, his bright eyes gawking and shining, he felt his chest twist and any and all notions of abandoning that plan fled.

“You got any threes?” Hogarth asked from across the kitchen table, his hand of cards held close to his chest.

“Yup.” Dean answered with a chuckle, sliding the three if spades across to him.

Playing cards was something they’d found they could bond over pretty quickly. Hogarth’s intelligence and ingenuity made him a natural bluffer and Dean just enjoyed the games.

“I’m gonna make some coffee, you want some?” Dean said, standing strolling into the kitchen.

“Do I look like a Mary? Course’ I want some!” Hogarth said, bounding after Dean with a big grin.

“You’re gonna be up all night.” Dean said with a chuckle as he poured the granules into the machine.

“We were gonna sleep?” Hogarth smirked, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter.

“Was plannin’ on it at some point.” Dean shrugged. He leaned against the counter next to Hogarth, their shoulders rubbing together. “Growing boys need their beauty sleep after all.”

“I’m beautiful enough.” Hogarth snapped his fingers and finger-gunned at Dean with a wink.

“Wasn’t talking ‘bout you, kid.” The man said, grabbing the boy’s finger.

The coffee machine dinged. Dean took two mugs from the cabinet and poured his out first. He pulled a small flask from his pocket and poured a pale gold liquid into it.

“What’s that?” Hogarth asked as he poured out his own mug.

“What, this?” Dean said, holding out the flask. “Just some Irish liquid gold.”

“Can I have some?” The boy asked, giving Dean his biggest, most pleading eyes.

“I dunno, it’s pretty strong stuff. Makes espresso look like milk.” He said, wanting to see if the kid would catch on to the fact that his “Irish gold” was really whiskey.

“Hey, I was hip then, even more hip now.” Hogarth smirked, nudging Dean with his elbow. “I can handle the gold.”

Dean shrugged and tipped some of his whiskey into the kid’s mug. He looked forward to seeing the results.

Their game of go fish ended in Hogarth’s decisive victory.

“Alright, alright. Wanna see if you can beat me in a real man’s game?” He asked, gathering up the cards and giving them a proper shuffle. He could already see that the coffee was making Hogarth more hyper than usual, though the effects of the whiskey remained to be seen.

“Oh yeah, what game’s that?” The kid asked, leaning across the table with a raised eyebrow.

“A little game called Texas hold-em.” He said, slamming the deck onto the table. “Think you’re man enough?” He leaned in close to Hogarth, their faces only inches apart.

“I was born man enough!” The boy retorted, narrowing his eyes.

“Thought so.” Dean winked, planting a tiny kiss on Hogarth’s nose before sitting back in his seat. The boy got very flustered for a moment before wiping his nose and shooting Dean a gleeful glare. 

Dean responded with a tiny smirk.

Hogarth took to the game like a duck to water, and after only twenty minutes of practice, Dean deemed him ready for the real thing, but with a twist.

“Alright, now hear me out here,” He started as he dealt them their pairs of cards. “You clearly know what you’re doin’, so how ‘bout we make things a little more interesting?” Dean suggested. He could see that the whiskey was taking effect, especially since Hogarth was on his second mug.

“Wh-what’d you, you have in mind?” The kid slurred, the drink starting to run its course through his system.

“Strip poker.” Dean said, dealing out their hands.

“S-strip p-p-poker?” Hogarth hiccuped, picking up and observing his hand. “S-s-sure.” He said, a large, dopey grin spreading across his cheeks.

“Hoped you’d say that.” Dean mumbled, a glint shining in his eye. “We start by betting a piece of clothing. I’ll bet my jacket.” He said, leaning back in his chair. He felt a bit bad about playing these rules with Hogarth since the kid was wearing only three articles, his oversized t-shirt, his pants and his undies, but hey, you do what you have to do.

“You can have my tee-shirt!” Hogarth declared, putting it over his head with some effort, getting lost in the folds. Dean laughed and helped him out of it.

“You don’t have to take it off until I win, Hogarth.” The man informed, placing the shirt to the side. Though he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the sight of Hogarth shirtless.

“Ah, whatever!” The boy brushed his advice off and picked up his hand again. 

The round didn’t go well for Hogarth, losing with a pair of fours to Dean’s full house.

“I’m bettin’ my jacket again.”

“My pants!” Hogarth said, this time not removing them before the round commenced. He bumbled his way into a victory, earning Dean’s jacket.

“You’re gonna be nekkid!” Hogarth teased, not realising he should’ve folded his hand when it was a three and jack of diamonds and spades respectively. Dean hid his smile behind his pair of queens.

The round went as you’d expect, with Hogarth looking at the cards Dean threw onto the table with a shocked look, not knowing how his feeble hand was beaten. 

With a pout, he stood on his chair, holding onto the back for support. He inserted his thumbs into the elastic at his waist and pushed them down, taking his underwear down with his pants to the knees before realising he had removed one item of clothing too many.

“Nah, nah, you’re not gettin’ those!” Hogarth slurred, tugging his white briefs up his thighs but not over his hips as he stepped out of his pants.

Dean watched as Hogath’s cheeks moved and squirmed as he struggled to get his legs out of the pants. When Hogarth lifted a leg he could plainly see his balls dangling tight to his body. He couldn’t help but rub his member in his trousers. He bit his lip at the display and adjusted his throbbing erection and watched as the boy retook his seat, his underwear still askew, and threw his pants at him.

“Last round.” Dean said with a dark tone, planning on taking Hogarth’s underwear no matter what. The fact that the kid downed the last of his coffee as he dealt their hands only smashed the final nail into the coffin.

And it wasn’t for naught. Hogarth’s meager two-pair didn’t hold a candle to Dean’s four-of-a-kind.

The kid pouted but accepted defeat with dignity, of which he was about to have none. He pushed away from the table and stood, his already loose underwear falling to his ankles. He stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked, a sight Dean had itched to see for for a while. 

“Looking good, Hogarth.” He chuckled, shooing the boy away so he could claim his undies. “You won’t be getting these back until morning.” He informed with a wink. Now that he had Hogarth nude, he didn’t want him to dress until the latest possible moment.

He took a moment to take in the boy’s appearance. With some alcohol in his system, he was far less bashful than usual, and that was saying something. 

He wobbled on his feet, his cheeks flushed pink as he waited for the next thing to happen. He absentmindedly began to scratch his balls, which turned into him tugging on his small member, which led to Dean’s own cock stiffening even more.

“Having fun there?” The man asked, getting to a knee. 

“Hm?” Hogarth said, dazed and unaware. He looked down and saw his fist wrapped around his erection. He began to giggle. He pushed Dean’s chest and brought a hand to his mouth to curb the oncoming fit of laughter.

“I wadn’t doin’ nothin!” He slurred, stumbling back. 

Dean caught the naked boy from falling on his behind. He steadied Hogarth and let his hand glide down the boy’s back until his fingers glanced over his soft, plush cheeks. He kneaded them for a moment, enjoying the array of expressions the kid went through. 

Confusion, slow realisation and satisfaction were the most prominent.

Hogarth backed himself into Dean’s groping hand as he gave his hard-on some more attention. “You like doing that to yourself?” He queried with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Doing,” Hogarth hiccuped. “Doing what?”

“This?” Dean said, bringing a hand around and pushing Hogarth’s out of the way so he could stroke the boy’s modest length himself. The effect it had on Hogarth was almost instantaneous.

“Whoa!” He shouted, bucking and thrusting into Dean’s experienced grip almost instantly. 

“Whad, whad’s d-d-dat?” He asked, barely able to string words together as both intoxication and pleasure addled his young brain.

“You ain’t ever jacked-off before?” The man asked, genuinely surprised. Hogarth shook his head vigorously, something he immediately regretted. “Well you’re in for quite the surprise.” With that he undid his zipper and let his cock spring out from its confines.

He pulled Hogarth into him, the boy’s back to his chest so his manhood poked out from between his thighs and nestled up against his hairless marbles.

“So, so big!” Hogarth marveled before Dean retook hold of his smaller cock and began to stroke it with much greater ferocity than before.

“D-D-D-Dean!” Hogarth exclaimed, his hands gripping the man’s wrists as he bucked and thrust into the tight grip, unknowingly riding against the man’s own member. Dean couldn’t help but hump into Hogarth’s backside, sliding his cock between the boy’s milky thighs as he stroked Hogarth to orgasm, probably for the first time.

“D-D-Dean~!” Hogarth moaned, throwing his head back and letting his weight lean on the man as he squirted a meager amount of watery cum into his fist. Didn’t didn’t stop stroking though, sending waves of overloading pleasure to the boy’s brain.

Dean then grabbed both of Hogarth’s thighs and held them close together and he pumped his own member between them. “Hogarth!” He grunted through grit teeth. He breathed in the boy’s smell as he clapped hard into his behind, his cock pulsing and spasming as it shot ropes of thick, milky cum onto the dining room floor.

Dean sat back on his heels and held Hogarth close, enjoying the warmth the boy provided.

“You still with me?” He asked the boy, standing him up on his own and turning him to face him.

Hogarth looked at him with a dopey smile as he wobbled back and forth, no-doubt destined for the floor if Dean let go of him.

“Thaaat wasss...fun!” Hogarth blurted out, trying and failing to keep a fit of giggled in.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Dean said, brushing a lock of hair behind the naked boy’s ear. He looked deep into those blue eyes and found himself getting lost in them. He could sit there and stare into Hogarth for hours on end. His heart pounded and his chest tightened. His mouth went dry and he leaned in before he knew what he was doing.

“Hogarth.” He breathed against the boy’s lips, leaning forward just that bit more and catching Hogarth’s lips in his own. They didn’t move for a moment, Dean was just basking in the glow. His hands slid down and cupped the boy’s velvety cheeks, pulling him in closer. Hogarth in turn draped his arms around the man’s neck, keeping them locked together.

Dean pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouth for an instant before snapping. Hogarth looked up at him, his eyes wide and bemused.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, leaning in again and reigniting the flame in his gut. He was more intense this time. He kneaded Hogarth’s rear, holding him as close as possible. One hand went up to his head to keep him steady as his tongue entered the boy’s mouth, tasting him for the first time.

Hogarth did his best to copy Dean but couldn’t do more than vaguely slobber against him. Dean didn’t mind though, any attempt on Hogarth’s part was more than enough for him. 

It wasn’t to last though, as not two minutes later Hogarth was asleep against him, snoring lightly with swollen lips. Dean smiled down at him. He stood, bringing the boy with him. He brought the boy to his bed, laying him nude under the covers before going back downstairs to clean up the mess he’d made.

When he was done that he found himself standing in Hogarth’s doorway, gazing at the boy’s sleeping, prone form. He couldn’t help himself. He tried to convince himself that he’d had his fill, that he’d done more than enough, gone far enough with Hogarth for one night. But he wanted more.

Dean kneeled at Hogarth’s bedside and drew the covers back all the way, showing off his bare body. 

The boy was sprawled out on his back. Dean placed a hand on his chest and felt for his heartbeat. When he found it he closed his eyes and let himself feel it for a moment. His other hand went to the boy’s knee and ran slowly up the inside of his thigh.

Hogarth moaned in his sleep just as he was about to graze his small testes. He paused, making sure the boy didn’t wake up, before continuing. His cock strained against his zipper again as he cupped Hogarth’s balls. They were small and smooth to the touch. He fondled them and massaged them between his fingers.

His fingers moved on to stroke Hogarth’s stiffening shaft. He stroked it slowly, drawing the loose skin at the tip back before letting it fold over again. The boy breathed sporadically as he did this, unconsciously gyrating up into his hold. He smiled at Hogarth, loving how eager his body was.

Dean began to fondle the boy’s cock and balls at the same time. His comparatively large hand easily enveloped everything. Hogarth’s skin gave off an irresistible heat that made him want to go feral. 

He sunk his fingers deep between Hogarth’s thighs, pressing against his taint until he reached his hole.

He licked his lips. He brought his hand away and gently coaxed Hogarth to flip onto his stomach. His breath went from his chest as the boy’s pretty cheeks came into view. He ran his hand over them, taking in every soft, fleshy, velvety inch they had to give.

Feeling daring, he crawled onto the bed, kneeling with his knees on either side of Hogarth’s. With a hand on each of the boy’s cheeks, he spread them. He grazed his thumbs over Hogarth’s tight, virgin hole. He imagined plunging his member into it and taking the boy for everything he was worth.

The devil on his shoulder whispered to him. It convinced him to unzip his jeans and let his member spring forth. He held it in one hand and brought the thick tip down to Hogarth’s hole, letting it rub against the pink entrance and smear his precum up and down the child’s crack.

He began to stroke himself. There was no pretense or build-up, he just jacked his member off as hard as his body let him, quickly shooting another volley of semen, this time onto Hogarth’s naked rear and back.

He sat back, observing his handiwork and thought to himself; “What have I gotten myself into?”

That had been it for a while. The morning after, Hogarth remembered nothing and had a mild headache. Dean got closer to Annie and thought he wouldn’t need to look at Hogarth that way again and instead look at him as a son. If only he’d known what was coming down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
